Okonomiyaki
by Doctor Emmit Brown
Summary: LEMON Spinoff of Bentos. Ukyo bets big at poker and loses! Or does she?


I started this lemon specifically because I wanted to do an off the wall pairing with Ukyo – someone who wasn't Ranma or Ryoga (or any of the girls for that matter) since that's basically all I can find. At the suggestion of a friend, I ended up making it a pseudo sequel to "Bentos," hence the food name, even though it is not centered around cooking this time. Reading "Bentos" is not necessary, but it will make a few references a little more clear if you do.

----

Ukyo looked at her cards once again. Seven-two off suit. Why on Earth did she stay in this deep with this shitty hand? She knew better than that! She'd been hosting this poker night at her restaurant for a couple of months now, and had thought she had gotten a good grasp on the game by now. The community cards were little help, a two a five and a queen. A pair of deuces was hardly something you should bet big on.

She looked around the table. The usual faces stared back at her, Hiroshi, Daisuke, Yuka and Sayuri from school. Ukyo had come up with the idea for the weekly gatherings as a way to get away from everything for a few hours. To this group, that meant that Ranma and Akane, though their friends, were not invited. Nor were they brought up in conversation. All five of the teens felt they needed a break every once in a while from the craziness that followed those two. It was actually very pleasant being able to converse with someone about normal things like school, and gossip, and graduation.

"Two hundred yen," Ukyo said as she raised the pot, hoping to bluff out her opponents. Sure gambling was technically illegal, but if it didn't stop the pachinko parlors from doing business, she didn't see why she couldn't have a few friends over for a friendly card game. They never gambled much, and it wasn't as if they had to worry about someone reneging on a bet. It was just for whatever extra spending money they had that week.

Ukyo had other worries though. Her landlord had told her that he might have to raise her rent soon since her insurance premiums were so high thanks to a certain pigtailed fiancé. It wasn't as if she wouldn't be able to pay her rent, her restaurant made good enough business for that, but she'd have to give up on a few of her luxuries that she'd been getting used to lately, like that premium Japanese whiskey she was drinking, and the cigar she had smoking in the ashtray next to her stack of chips.

Both of the other girls were already out of the hand and were watching with interest, Sayuri taking a puff of her cigarette. Ukyo almost felt bad for not saying anything, but that was Sayuri's tell. You always knew she had a good hand when she took a long drag.

The boys were still in, and were trying to get a feel for what Ukyo had in her hand. Hiroshi stared at her out from under a goofy looking transparent visor he called his good luck charm. Ukyo just thought it made him look silly. She took a drag off her cigar, and blew blue rings of smoke in an effort to mimic Sayuri. It apparently didn't work. "Call," said Daisuke.

"Call," echoed Hiroshi.

The next card was turned. Ukyo nearly had an aneurism trying to keep from smiling at the result. Another seven! Her hand just went from sucking a fat one, to being moderately good! She had to play this right though. She couldn't let them fold! "five hundred." It was risky, but she figured she could slow play them. She took another drag off of her cigar.

Hiroshi inhaled the smell of the smoke as it wafted over the table. "Hey Ukyo, think I could have one of your cigars?" he asked.

Ukyo just smiled at him. "Now why would I want to let you use one of my lucky charms?" she asked. "Besides, these are special. My dad used to smoke them, and I always liked the smell. They're kinda pricey, but they're worth it."

Hiroshi just nodded and waited for his turn. Daisuke listened to the conversation with interest, before calling Ukyo's bet. Hiroshi smiled back at the young woman across from him, and called as well.

Before The River could be revealed, the clock on the wall gonged the hour. 1:00 AM. "Oh shit! Is that the time?" asked Yuka. "I'm _so _going to get in trouble when I get home!" She stood and started counting out her chips so that she could collect her winnings.

Sayuri started to do the same, stubbing out her cigarette in her own ash tray. "My parents are going to kill me when they smell my clothes," she complained. She motioned to the current pot in the middle of the table. "Why don't you guys count out the pot, leave it alone, then come back to it next week?" she suggested.

"No wait!" Ukyo said. "It's the last card, we can finish the hand!"

Daisuke nodded in agreement. "You girls go on ahead, we'll finish this ourselves." The two girls shrugged, cashed in their chips, and hurried out the door.

Ukyo smiled shark-like at her remaining guests. "Now where were we?" The River was dealt. A jack. She carefully watched the boys' faces, trying to get a good read on them. There was no chance for a straight or a flush, and she doubted that either of them had a pocket pair that would give them three of a kind. Hiroshi always got a bit squirmy whenever that happened, and Daisuke would suddenly have an itchy scalp. It almost wasn't fair really. They were almost as bad as Ranma was at poker. Well, maybe not _that_ bad.

However this time around both of them had more chips than she did. She was about to push all in, but hesitated. If she was reading the boys right, they each had a high pair, perhaps the queen or the jack. If she was right, they weren't about to call her for that much. She could get more money out of the hand if she continued to slow play them. "Eight hundred," she said.

Daisuke looked Ukyo dead in the eyes. Then at his cards. Then at Hiroshi. "All in," he declared, pushing his entire stack into the pot. It was well over five thousand yen.

Hiroshi whistled in awe. "Well buddy, I'm afraid I'm going to have to call you," he said. "Looks like I have the same amount as you too." He pushed his stack of chips into the middle of the table.

Ukyo nearly choked. Staring at her in the face was over ten thousand yen. She wouldn't have to worry about buying her luxuries for a long time with that kind of money. Her mouth practically watered at the thought. Unfortunately, she didn't have enough to cover the bet, just over two thousand yen left. If she called, the pot would be significantly smaller, while the boys enjoyed a side pot. Unless… "Hey, how about I throw in some cigars as part of my call?" she asked. "They're worth about a thousand each, so three would cover the bet."

Hiroshi lit up at the suggestion, and was about to agree to the offer, when Daisuke turned her down. "I don't smoke," he said plainly.

Ukyo grumbled at this, trying to think of something else she could offer. Suddenly, an idea hit her. "Ok, how about this. If I win, I get all the money in the pot. If I lose, the winner gets the money, and I'll go on a date with them. I'll even guarantee a kiss, a good one, at the end of the night."

That got both of the guys interests. "What about…" he motioned with his hand to stand in for the topic they weren't supposed to talk about: Ranma.

Ukyo snorted. "I doubt he'd even notice," she admitted grudgingly. Ukyo hated to admit it, but she was pretty sure she was going to lose the race to Akane. She'd seen the two of them sitting together during lunch for a while now, and Akane had even been making lunches for him. More worryingly, Ranma had been eating those lunches without fear. "Besides, it's not as if he and I have been sleeping together. Nodoka-san wants us to be 'pure' for our wedding night." She rolled her eyes.

She shook her head, trying to remove the thought of Ranma and Akane together before it could become implanted. Besides, she was sure to win this hand. "Well what do you say guys?"

The boys looked at each other. Daisuke nodded. So did Hiroshi. "Ok we're in."

Ukyo's smile returned. "Alright boys, read 'em and weep! Two pair!" She showed her cards and sat back in her chair, taking a long drag off her cigar.

Daisuke returned her smile. "Well you might have had me beaten, but then the jack came on the river." He turned his cards over. Jack queen. Two pair.

Hiroshi suddenly burst out laughing. "I guess we're both going to get that date then!" he exclaimed, before turning over his own cards. Jack queen. Two pair. Split pot.

Ukyo's jaw dropped. Her cigar fell in her lap, and she quickly picked it up before it could burn a hole in her pants. She nearly cried as she watched the boys split their winnings between themselves. She knew she shouldn't have played that hand! She angrily put out her cigar in the ashtray. "So which one of you gets the first date then?"

The boys looked at each other. "Well, there is that dance in two weeks," said Hiroshi. "That can be my date. Dai can take you out before then if he wants."

"Hey wait a minute! I wanted to invite her to the dance!" Daisuke argued.

Ukyo saw an opportunity to get this all over with quickly. "Ok, how about we all go together then. You'll take turns dancing with me, and at the end of the night, I'll make sure you both get your kiss. Sound fair?"

The boys once again looked at each other, shrugged, and agreed to the arrangement. "Good," said Ukyo. "Then take your ill gotten gains and get out of my restaurant."

----

Yuka and Sayuri both cracked up laughing when they had learned about the wager Ukyo lost at lunch the next day. "Now you have more than one guy chasing after you! It's like you're Ranma's long lost sister!" teased Yuka.

Ukyo grumbled at this. Being called Ranma's sister was the last thing she needed to hear, especially since that was how he was treating her lately. "I saw an opportunity to make some good money, and took it. If I hadn't put up the date as part of the bet, the result would have been a much smaller pot if I won. I just read them wrong." She gestured with her spatula. "Anyway, I need your help picking out a dress for the dance. I don't have anything formal."

Her friends squealed in delight at this. "I know just the place to start looking!" exclaimed Sayuri.

----

Two weeks later and it was the night of the dance. Hiroshi and Daisuke arrived at the Ucchan at the same time, dressed in Western tuxes with blue trim to match Ukyo. They looked at each other nervously for a minute, before Hiroshi broke the tension. "Oh this is stupid. We have no reason to be nervous. Ukyo's only doing this because she lost a bet."

Daisuke nodded and took a deep breath. "Right, no pressure." He opened the door, and they entered the main room of the restaurant. "Ukyo?" he called.

"I'll be right down!" came the reply from upstairs. "Pour yourselves a drink! I'll even let you have some of my good stuff under the counter!"

The boys smiled at each other and went and poured the drinks. Ukyo always had the best whiskey. Between the whiskey and the cigars, she had some mannish tastes when it came down to it, but they weren't complaining. They were nursing their drinks when Ukyo came down the stairs. Their jaws dropped.

Ukyo's dress was dark blue, and clung to her body, showing off her curves. The neck was deep, allowing her impressive cleavage to be displayed, and it was backless. She was wearing long white opera gloves, and while her hair was in its' usual ponytail and bow, the bow itself was silk, and matched her gloves. Her shoes were heeled with straps that wrapped around her feet, giving her legs a sexy shape when they peaked out from the slit in the dress. She was holding one of her cigars, already cut. "Got a light?" she asked in her best seductress voice.

Daisuke nearly dropped his glass. Hiroshi fumbled around in his pocket for a long time before he finally found his lighter. It took him a while to manage the dexterity required to light the cigar. Daisuke tried to get some ice out of the mold for Ukyo's drink, and instead ended up spilling cubes all over the place when he tried to crack the ice.

Ukyo laughed. "You guys are nuts! Fumbling over little ol' me. Relax!"

Daisuke finally got control of himself and handed Ukyo her drink. "Sorry Ukyo, but you caught us by surprise. You're really beautiful."

Now it was Ukyo's turn to blush and act all flustered. She took a quick drink of her whiskey to calm herself before smiling at the boys. "Well, thank you. You two aren't so bad looking yourselves."

The three of them sat down at a table while they nursed their drinks and Ukyo smoked her cigar. Hiroshi was about to light a cigarette, but Ukyo waved him off and offered him one of her cigars she knew he liked. "If I'm going to kiss you at the end of the night, I'd rather you smoked one of these instead," she said. "I hate the taste of cigarettes." This of course cause much more blushing on Hiroshi's part, but he graciously accepted the cigar.

The trio chatted for a bit about what had been going on at school with the new rules their crazy principal had put into effect this week. He'd tried to make the new uniform Hawaiian shirts for boys and grass skirts for girls – complete with the coconut bras. Of course Ranma and the other usual suspects put an end to that idea rather quickly. Ukyo was among the girls that helped convince the principal of the error of his ways. "So there we were, deep in the bowels of the school in the principal's office – we still don't know where it is or how we got there by the way – and somehow he tripped one of his own traps and is hanging upside down by his ankles from a tree, and Akane is smacking him around a bit before asking him what the uniform was going to be." She cracked up. "It took the idiot a full ten minutes to decide that maybe we were miffed at him over the new uniforms! I even got a turn with my spatula before he finally agreed to change it back to the old ones."

"But you wear the boys' uniform anyway, why did you care?" asked Daisuke.

Ukyo frowned. "Just because I wear men's clothing doesn't mean I want other women to suffer the indignity of coconut bras. Besides, can you imagine the splinters?" Both boys winced at that thought.

Ukyo looked up at the clock on the wall. "Well, shall we go?" she asked. "I think we're sufficiently fashionably late by now, don't you?" She put out the last of her cigar and stood. The boys stood as well and the went to the door. Ukyo locked up her shop, then stood between her escorts, offering an arm to each of them. They smiled, each taking an arm and walking down the road to the school. A girl could get used to this.

----

Ukyo was surprised to find that she was actually having a really good time. Of course she was buzzing from the nicotine from her earlier cigar, the whiskey, and it seemed that someone had spiked the punch, so that might have something to do with it. It didn't matter though, she was really enjoying herself with Hiroshi and Daisuke. She'd never had a boy fall over himself to be polite and show her a good time, and now she had two!

It was also the first time in a long time that she'd let a boy get this close to her physically. Ranma had never been interested in holding her or anything like that, but these two would dance in close with her, and when the slow dances came up, they'd hold her tightly against their bodies, and put their hands low on her back. The feel of her body pressed up against theirs, the whisper of their breath as it passed by her ear, the gentle touch of their hands as they guided her movements in the dance, it was mildly erotic. Ok, more than just "mildly." She'd have to get out her "battery operated boyfriend" from the closet later tonight.

The ballad ended, and the tempo picked up again with a faster sugar-pop song that was all the rage at the moment. Hiroshi, who was her current dance partner, reluctantly stepped away from Ukyo, deferring to his friend for the next dance. "I'm going to go get some more punch, you want any?" he asked the other two.

Daisuke nodded, but Ukyo shook her head. "I'd rather have water if you can find it. Too much more of that punch and I'm just going to get sick all over the place." Hiroshi nodded and rushed off. Ukyo couldn't help but to watch his butt as he walked away.

As she danced with her new partner to the upbeat song, Ukyo noticed that Daisuke was starting to get a little handsy. Nothing perverted, but he always made sure to keep at least one hand on her swaying hips, or stroking slowly up and down her sides and back, despite the fast beat of the song. It was sending shivers up and down her spine.

Ukyo decided to go with it. She turned around and stepped in closer to her partner, moving sensually against his body. She felt him momentarily freeze up, but with his own head buzzing from the liquid courage coursing through his veins, he soon picked up the beat again. This time his hands were stroking around her stomach and her sides, going up to but never quite touching her breasts. The feel of his chest against her back was nice, and she could feel his rapidly beating heart as she pressed against him. She noticed that hers was beating just as fast.

It was purely an accident she was sure, but that didn't make the sensation of Daisuke's hand brushing across her breast any less electric. He had raised his hand up to wave at someone across the room, and the back of his hand just happened to touch her. Ukyo gave a small gasp and moan at the sensation. Of course, even though she'd enjoyed it didn't mean he was going to get away with it without a reprimand. She was just about to smack him playfully on the head, when she noticed at whom he was waving. Ukyo quickly pulled away from his body as Ranma and Akane walked up.

"Hey guys!" came the enthusiastic greeting from Ranma as they approached.

"Hey," nervously replied Daisuke and Ukyo.

The other couple didn't seem to notice. "Wow! You look great Ukyo!" said Akane. "I could never pull of a dress like that one." Akane's dress was more conservative than Ukyo's up top, but it clung to her tightly. The skirt went down to her ankles, but it was tight, and the slit went up much higher than Ukyo's, showing off her legs. It reminded Ukyo of some of Shampoo's tight Chinese dresses.

"You can't fight very well in it though," commented Ranma. Akane gave him a glare. Ukyo joined her. Couldn't he at least compliment her? What happened to being the cute fiancée? At least Daisuke had said she looked beautiful.

Akane suddenly seemed to notice who Ukyo was standing with. "Are you here on a date with Daisuke?" she asked, surprised.

It was then that Hiroshi walked up. "Here's your drinks guys," he said out of breath. He handed a cup to Daisuke and pulling a bottle of water out of his pocket for Ukyo. "I had to run over to the convenience store down the road to get your water. I'd have figured they'd have a pitcher of water out. Oh, hi Ranma, Akane."

Ukyo was touched that Hiroshi would go do that for her. A warm smile graced her face as she thanked him.

"…Or is it Hiroshi who you're here with?" asked a confused Akane.

This caused Ukyo to snap back to reality. "Uhh… both actually. I kinda lost a bet to the two of them at poker, and they decided they both wanted to take me to the dance, so here we are!"

Akane stared at her disbelievingly. Ranma cracked up laughing. "Ha! I thought you were a better card player than me Ukyo!" He turned to his friends, punching them playfully on the shoulder. "There are other ways to get dates you know!"

Ukyo was starting to get steamed. "They won the hand fair and square, and I wouldn't have put up the bet if I didn't want to go out with them." This earned another stare from Akane, who still considered most of the boys in the class to be perverts. Ukyo decided they needed to go now. "Ok, well we're going to go out for some air, so we'll see you two later then!"

"We'll come with you!" announced Ranma. He put his arm around Akane's waist as he started to follow the trio. Ukyo nearly screamed when she saw this, but had a better idea instead.

"Isn't that Happosai?" she asked pointing.

"Where?" Instantly, Ranma and Akane were on alert and striking similar defensive stances.

"I just saw him going over to the women's locker room" said Hiroshi, catching on. Daisuke nodded in agreement.

The ruse worked, and the pair quickly ran off to find the old man. All three of the teens left behind sighed in relief. This time Ukyo did smack Daisuke. "Why did you wave them over?" she demanded.

"Hey, he waved to me first! I didn't know they were going to come over!" he said.

Ukyo sighed. "Whatever." She opened her water and took a swig. "I'm going to go to the ladies room. I'll be back in a bit."

"Have fun!" said Hiroshi.

The absurdity of the statement caused Ukyo to stop in her tracks and crack up laughing. "Thanks 'Roshi, I needed that."

----

Left to their own devices, the boys didn't really know what to do. The stood there, looking all around, sipping their spiked punch waiting for the other to speak first. Finally Daisuke broke the silence. "Ukyo's not wearing any underwear."

Daisuke did a spit take. "How the hell do you know that?" he demanded.

"Well, you've been dancing really close with her too, you mean you couldn't tell? She doesn't have anything that feels like panties or a thong under her dress, and she's obviously not wearing a bra, the strap would show in the back."

Hiroshi pondered on this new revelation. Now that he thought about it, Dai had a point. "What do you think it means?"

Daisuke laughed. "It means she didn't want to show any panty lines in that sexy dress idiot. It doesn't mean either of us are going to get lucky tonight. Even if she is aroused."

This time Hiroshi just looked at his friend disbelievingly. "Yeah right, and how do you know that? Did she tell you, Mister Studmuffin?"

"Is it cold in here?"

Hiroshi thought for a second. "No, in fact I'd say it was a little too warm."

"Then she's aroused." Daisuke frowned at his friend's expression. "Don't look at me like that, it's not as if I copped a feel. I accidentally brushed her boob. Trust me, she's horny. Next time you do a slow dance with her, hold her tight, and you'll feel for yourself." He sighed. "It still doesn't mean either of us are going to get lucky though. If she was on a date with just one of us, it would be a maybe, but I doubt she'll do anything because we're both here."

Hiroshi thought about this some more. Still…

"Hey Daisuke you think you can run to the store? I forgot something when I was there getting Ukyo's water."

"What?"

"Condoms."

Daisuke looked at his friend for a good long minute.

"Yeah, alright."

----

Ukyo left the bathroom feeling pretty damned good about how the evening was going. She'd originally gone in there to sulk for a little while, but she was still laughing about Hiroshi's ridiculous parting comment when she got there, so she felt no need. Instead she just entered one of the stalls to empty her bladder.

While she was in the stall, she heard a couple of other girls whose voices Ukyo didn't recognize walk into the bathroom, gossiping about everyone at the dance. Ukyo ignored it as the basic bathroom conversation, when suddenly she heard her own name.

"I never thought I'd see Kuonji wearing a dress like that," said the first girl.

"Yeah, but it looks awesome on her," said the second. "You think she's dressed like that for someone?"

"More like two someones," replied the first. "She's here with both Hiroshi and Daisuke! Greedy bitch! She should quit hogging and let someone else have a guy!"

The subject changed to talking about someone else, but Ukyo stopped paying attention. She really was lucky to have the two of them wasn't she? Ranma certainly didn't care about her like they did, he'd proven that well enough tonight. Well in that case, she'd have to thank them both. She felt a warm sensation start deep in her belly and spread all the way to her fingers and toes. Suddenly she was looking forward to those kisses she'd promised them.

Finished on the toilet, Ukyo washed her hands quickly, feeling suddenly odd at not having to pull up her underwear or pants. Drying her hands, she then smoothed out the wrinkles in her dress, her hands running over her breasts making her gasp in pleasure. Oh, it had been too long since she had last gotten out her little toy. She felt a thrill go down her spine as a naughty idea involving telling her dates about her lack of underwear, but decided against it. They were her friends, and she didn't want to jeopardize that. She shook her head, trying to dislodge the thought from her brain, but couldn't help but remember the feel of Daisuke's chest against her back, or the look of Hiroshi's butt.

----

The last dance of the night was another slow ballad, and it was Hiroshi's turn. Ukyo reveled in the feel of his body pressed up against hers. Hiroshi had pulled her in tight to his body, and was holding her there firmly as they swayed to the beat. He was just tall enough that she could rest her head on his chest as they danced. He was also doing some interesting things with his hands, tracing up and down her back, switching from the barest of touches with his fingertips, to broad strokes with the palms of his hands. More than once his hands had dipped just barely low enough to touch her on the butt, and she had to keep from gasping in pleasure every time. She never called him on it though.

As the dance ended, Ukyo felt a little disappointed that she had to pull away. Her blood was positively boiling from the feel of their hands on her all night long, and it was soon going to end. She doubted she was going to get much sleep tonight. Her toy wasn't going to be enough. Oh if only they had agreed on separate dates instead of this compromise! It would have made the decision that was creeping around in the shadows of her mind that much easier.

They walked home in the same manner as they had walked to the dance, each boy to an arm. They were talking about the dance, and who they'd seen with whom, and laughing about the trick they'd pulled on Ranma and Akane. All three of them were obviously well sloshed from the punch, but none were so far gone that they weren't in control of themselves.

Finally they reached Ukyo's restaurant, and all three of them became silent, none wanting the night to end. They stood outside for a few minutes, not looking at each other, not saying anything, lest it break the spell they'd been under.

Finally Ukyo broke the silence. "You guys want to come in for a nightcap?"

Relieved that a suggestion had been made, the boys quickly nodded their agreement, and followed Ukyo in. Ukyo went behind the bar and pulled out her whiskey, pouring three glasses. Handing them to her dates, she held up her own. "To a wonderful evening. Thanks guys."

Her dates smiled and lifted their own glasses. "I'll drink to that," said Daisuke.

"Me too," Agreed Hiroshi.

They drank their whiskey in silence. Finally Ukyo put her glass down. "I guess there's just one last thing then. Who gets to kiss me first?"

Hiroshi and Daisuke looked at each other. Finally Hiroshi held up his fist. Daisuke caught on and copied the motion. "Jan Ken Pon!"

"Ha!" cried Daisuke in triumph as his paper beat Hiroshi's rock. He put his drink down and approached Ukyo nervously. Placing his hands on her hips, he gently bent down to kiss her. Ukyo wrapped her arms around his neck and enthusiastically closed the distance.

The kiss was magical. It was obvious he wasn't entirely sure what he was doing, but at least he wasn't slobbering all over her like she'd heard other girls describe their first kiss. She reacted positively when he pulled her in tighter, letting her hands roam around his back. She could also feel his package pushing into her stomach, and could imagine feeling it growing. Oh! If only…

They stood there kissing for what seemed like an eternity, before finally coming up for air. Ukyo was feeling lightheaded and really warm. She smiled brightly at Daisuke for a brief moment, before they let each other go.

Hiroshi had turned his back to them, either as a means to give them some modicum of privacy or because he was uncomfortable watching, Ukyo wasn't sure. It didn't matter anymore though because now it was his turn. She smiled seductively and crooked her finger at him. Hiroshi smiled and reached over to pull her into his embrace.

This kiss was different. It seemed that Hiroshi had had some practice at kissing from somewhere. It didn't matter, because the things he was doing to Ukyo were amazing. He held her tighter to his body than Daisuke, but also gently. His tongue probed at her lips seeking entry, which Ukyo enthusiastically allowed. His hands roamed all over her back, and even dipped down to grab her butt. Normally Ukyo would have kneed him in the groin for that, but the rush it gave her nearly made her orgasm right there. Instead, she reached down and returned the grope.

That certainly got a response from him. Hiroshi jumped and groaned at the touch of her hand on his butt, breaking the kiss, but his face was all smiles. He leaned in for another kiss, but Ukyo stopped him with a finger on his lips. "It's Daisuke's turn now," she said coyly.

She turned and noticed that Daisuke had turned his back like Hiroshi had done for him. She called his name as she left Hiroshi's embrace, and motioned for him to come closer. "Hiroshi got a little more than you did out of the kiss, so I'm going to let you even the score, okay?" she asked as she wrapped her arms around his neck again.

Surprised, but not one to look a gift horse in the mouth, Daisuke gladly started kissing her again. This time when his hands started to roam around her back, she grabbed one of them and directed it down to her butt, then reached around and grabbed his as well. Ukyo was enjoying herself so much, she barely noticed when Hiroshi stepped up behind her. She did notice however when he put his hands on her sides, his fingers just below her breasts, and started to nibble at her neck.

Ukyo gasped and pulled slightly away from Daisuke, just enough that Hiroshi was able to get his hands up onto her breasts. Daisuke noticed what was going on, and was starting to look nervous, fearful for his friends safety, but Ukyo just smiled and leaned back in to kiss him again.

Finally, Ukyo couldn't take it any longer. To hell with taboos, to hell with fiancés, and to hell with Ranma. These two boys, no _men,_ were here now. They were more than willing, and so was she. "You two wanna take this upstairs?" she gasped.

The men in question looked over her shoulder at each other, and nodded their agreement.

Ukyo led them into her small one room apartment above her restaurant. She quickly went into her closet and grabbed a hangar, a t-shirt, and a pair of her sexiest panties. "Make yourselves comfortable, I'm just going to go get out of this dress before I wrinkle it." She made a move for the door but found herself blocked by Daisuke, who reached down to her torso and slowly unzipped her dress for her. It took all of Ukyo's remaining willpower not to shed the dress right there and jump him. Instead she just smiled sexily at him, before rushing off to the bathroom.

Hiroshi smiled at his friend. "Smooth move Romeo," he said. "Guess I was right about the condoms after all wasn't I."

----

Ukyo was staring into the mirror in the bathroom, trying to get her heart to slow down to a mere 120 beats per minute. She couldn't believe she was doing this, but then again, she knew that if she didn't she'd regret it for a long time. Already unzipped, Ukyo pulled the dress off her neck, and stepped out of it, before hanging it on the hanger. She stood there, naked except for her gloves, staring at her reflection for a good long time again. She was so aroused that her nipples were standing tall, and she was blushing all over. She could also feel a lot of moisture in between her legs, and she hoped that she hadn't ruined her dress with it. She had never been this turned on before.

Slowly taking off her opera gloves, Ukyo had a dirty thought. Maybe she should just go back only wearing the gloves. No, she wanted the tactile sensation to feel everything, and the gloves would just get in the way of that.

Fully naked, Ukyo quickly pulled on the tight, white baby doll t-shirt she had brought, and picked up her panties. She had lifted one leg when she had another dirty thought, but this time she decided it was a good one, and threw the panties into the hamper instead. Standing straight again, she pulled on the shirt and stretched it so that it just barely covered her crotch. Checking herself in the mirror one last time, she exited the bathroom, and went back to the bedroom.

As she walked into the bedroom, she noticed that the men had hung their jackets up and had already laid out the futon. She felt a thrill as she realized that this was really going to happen. She stood in the doorway for a moment, feeling their eyes on her, before entering the room and closing the door behind her. "So…" she said nervously.

Daisuke was the first to collect his jaw from the floor and approach her. "Gods you're sexy," he breathed as he pulled her in close for a deep kiss. This time he needed no prompting to reach down and grab her ass with both hands. Ukyo moaned as she felt the direct contact with her flesh, glad she'd decided to forgo her panties. His strong hands massaging her flanks felt like fire rushing across her skin. Especially when one of his fingers reached forward and briefly brushed her aching pussy.

This time she felt Hiroshi come up from behind, and she eagerly tilted her neck for him to resume what he was doing to her before. But instead of finding her breasts, she was surprised to feel his hands instead grab her hips and pull her against him. After biting at her neck for a time, he knelt down and started to lick and kiss at her thighs and, when Daisuke got out of the way, the cheeks of her butt, his hands tracing the lines of her legs.

Daisuke's hands started to migrate, and Ukyo jumped and gave a sharp hiss as one of them had come around to her front, and touched her most intimate of treasures. She gasped and moaned as one finger gently rubbed up and down her slit, slowly entering the hole at the back. "Holy shit, you're wet," Daisuke said, amazed. He looked down at his partner. "Check it out!"

Ukyo felt herself being pleasured once more as one of Hiroshi's hands replaced Daisuke's at her crotch. She gasped even louder when she felt two fingers enter her rather than just one. "Wow, you _are_ soaked," he said. He moved his fingers around some more. "I thought you were a virgin?"

"I am," Ukyo managed to gasp out. "I have a toy I like to masturbate with. Oh! Keep doing that!" Ukyo was riding a wave that didn't seem to have an end as Hiroshi kept penetrating her with his fingers. Then her eyes crossed as Daisuke joined him in kneeling on the floor, kissing her exposed belly button briefly, before licking at her pussy. Clutching at Daisuke's shoulders, and putting all her weight on them so that she could spread her legs wider, Ukyo screeched as she came hard for the men pleasuring her.

Feeling weak in the knees, Ukyo allowed her lovers to help her to the futon to sit down. She quickly caught her breath and gave both of them a stunning smile in thanks. But the night was far from over, and despite the fact that she doubted she'd ever orgasmed that hard before, there was still an itch deep within her that was begging to be scratched. She watched excitedly as her lovers began to remove their pants.

Hiroshi was the first one to get his boxers down. "Here Ukyo, I got a cigar for you to smoke," he said, his erection sticking out from his body and in her face.

Ukyo's mouth watered at the sight of the penis she was being told to suck. She always did have a bit of an oral fixation, it was why she liked the cigars. There were no calories in a cigar versus what would happen if she were to snack in her own restaurant. She immediately got onto her knees and started to lick at the head of the cock, before taking it fully into her mouth. She sucked and bobbed her head for a while, loving the feel of the long piece of meat in her mouth, running her tongue around it. Then Daisuke stepped up next to her as well, and her mouth watered even more at the thought of a second cock to suck. She released Hiroshi's dick with a pop, and started to suck on Daisuke's. His was thicker while Hiroshi's was longer. She couldn't wait to find out what they felt like inside of her.

She alternated between the two men for a time, switching off when one of them warned that they were starting to get close. She felt so incredibly hot, she had to take off her shirt. She stopped sucking on Hiroshi for a moment, crossed her arms and removed her shirt, giving her lovers a show. Fully naked in their presence, she felt herself become even more turned on, if that was possible. She went back to sucking Hiroshi dry.

She heard Daisuke shuffling around behind her, and something that sounded like a balloon being stretched, then felt his hands on her hips. He was carefully positioning her for what she could only hope was penetration. Then she noticed Hiroshi getting on his knees, so that she had to go onto all fours in order to keep sucking on him, widening her stance to allow access to the man behind her. She felt Daisuke's hands rubbing her all over, from her butt, up her back, around her torso and back down to her hips. She briefly let go of Hiroshi's dick, and turned to him. "Do it! Fuck me now!" she ordered.

The rubber sheathed dick pushed against her virgin hole, forcing its' way in. It was thicker than Ukyo's toy, but it still slid in easily. Ukyo groaned in pleasure around her mouthful of Hiroshi as she felt Daisuke's front push up against her ass, before slowly withdrawing again. He took up a slow but firm pace, pushing in to her hard on every stroke, before pulling out nearly all the way. Ukyo tried to concentrate on the cock she was sucking on, but the one fucking her from behind was making it hard to think. This was what she had been missing all those times with her toy, the heat from his body, and his cock stoking her flames.

Daisuke's hands continued to stroke her entire body, traveling up her sides and back, before sliding over to her tits for a firm grope, then back down to her hips. One of Hiroshi's hands had grabbed her by the ponytail, and was directing the movements of her head over his dick. Ukyo could feel the next orgasm coming, much deeper and stronger than before. She widened her stance so that Daisuke could push in deeper, and greedily sucked on Hiroshi's hard meat.

Suddenly, Daisuke grabbed her hips and shoved in hard, his orgasm filling the condom. Ukyo reached down with her free hand and directed him in rubbing her clit. He did so enthusiastically, and without pulling out. Ukyo let out a scream as she came hard, clamping down on Daisuke's cock. She collapsed, releasing Hiroshi's still hard cock as her entire body spasmed uncontrollably. She'd never cum that hard before.

Daisuke was also wiped out, and he sat down to catch his breath. Removing the condom, he tied a knot in it to dispose of it later. He passed the box to Hiroshi. "Wow, that was great Ukyo," he said languidly.

Ukyo was still trying to get control of herself when she felt herself being maneuvered once again. This time she was lying on her back, as Hiroshi positioned himself over her. He kissed her long and hard, the taste of the whiskey, the punch, and a little of the cigar still on his tongue, before he positioned himself at her entrance.

She still couldn't quite think coherently when Hiroshi pushed in and started up a fast pace. He was longer than Daisuke, and it certainly felt different. Ukyo gasped each time the head of his penis touched bottom within her. He also seemed to take particular interest in her breasts, as he was squeezing and kneading them the entire time. She could already feel the next wave coming, and she was a little afraid. She'd never orgasmed twice so quickly before!

Then Hiroshi did something she hadn't quite expected, he put his arms under her knees, and lifted her legs up over his shoulders, practically folding her in half. Now he was touching bottom every time, pressing against her cervix firmly with every stroke. Ukyo lost control of her voice as the wave crashed and she came again. Hiroshi stopped thrusting as her already tight pussy became too tight to move, and started to cum himself.

The exhausted pair collapsed onto the futon, and Ukyo immediately cuddled up to Hiroshi. Then she heard that balloon sound again. It seemed that Daisuke was ready for the next round. As he gently pulled her away from her other lover and started to kiss and lick her breasts, she was surprised to find her exhaustion gone, and that she was ready for more sex as well. She wondered if they could keep this up all night long.

----

It turned out they could. Ukyo woke late the next day from an exhausted, dreamless sleep. She was wedged in between her two lovers, both of whom were snoring loudly. The last thing she remembered was passing out after the fourth time with Hiroshi, while waiting for Daisuke to get it up again. She was sore, sweaty, stinky, sticky, and sexually satisfied beyond anything she'd ever felt before.

Slowly, Ukyo got up from bed, a difficult task considering her arm was numb from sleeping on it all night. Half of her was hoping that the movement would wake her lovers, and they could start round five, but it seemed like they were heavier sleepers than she. She sat up and stretched long and hard, shaking her arm in an effort to encourage blood flow and massaging her sore jaw, before trying to stand. She only got about two steps before she had to catch herself. Her legs felt like rubber, and there was a deep ache coming from between them. She smiled at the reminder of her night.

Finding her shirt and a clean pair of panties, Ukyo went into the bathroom to clean up and get dressed. She examined herself in the mirror before she jumped into the shower, taking stock of all of the hickeys, and even a few bruises, all over her neck and breasts. She traced a few of the bruises, shivering at stimulus and pain, before reaching in and turning on the shower. A cold one might be a good idea…

Clean, Ukyo went down to her restaurant to cook something for breakfast. Rubber legs or no, she practically skipped down the stairs, she was feeling that good. She turned on her griddle, and started to prepare her special eggs and bacon okonomiyaki.

As breakfast cooked, she heard the sounds of her lovers slowly waking up and shuffling around as the searched for their clothes. Another dirty thought involving an apron and little else entered and left her head. Maybe Shampoo needed to start calling _her_ "pervert girl" instead of Akane. She expertly flipped the three pizza-like dishes onto plates, and set a table.

The men came down the stairs dressed in last night's tuxes, ready for the walk of shame. They weren't ready for the view Ukyo gave them as she leaned over the table setting out spatulas. Both men froze in place momentarily to appreciate the sight of her panty clad buttocks as her shirt rode up her back, but then their stomachs growled loudly, alerting Ukyo to their presence. "Hey Sugars! Breakfast is served!"

Hiroshi and Daisuke thanked her for cooking for them, and sat down to eat. The trio tucked in to their meal with relish. Ukyo had to admit though, it was a little awkward. What do you say to someone the morning after? What do you say to _two _someones? "I had a great time last night," she started. "With both of you." The men smiled and blushed, but said nothing, just nodding their agreement. "But I gotta ask, where do we go from here?"

The two men looked at each other for a moment before Hiroshi spoke up. "Well, we were talking about that before we came down. If you want to just be friends, that's fine. If you want to just be with one of us, that's fine too. The other guy will back out, no feelings hurt."

Ukyo thought about it for a long time. It would make things a lot easier if she was only dating one of them. Still… "What if I said I want you both?" That earned her a pair of confused looks. "You're both great guys, both great lovers too for that matter. I don't think I could decide between you, so I won't. We can just take turns dating, one of you one week and the other the next. If that's ok with you."

The men looked at each other again. This was not what they thought was going to happen, but they weren't going to argue. "What about… you know… sex?" asked Daisuke.

Ukyo smiled saucily at him. "Well, I certainly wouldn't be adverse to sleeping with either you alone, but I also wouldn't say no to another threesome."

The men smiled back, nodding their agreement. "How about now?" asked Hiroshi.

Ukyo's smile widened, and she stood from the table. Swaying her hips as she walked to the stairs in the back, she gave her lovers a show, before reaching down and pulling her panties off again. She looked over her shoulder. "Well? Are you coming?" she asked, as she offered her arms out. The men stood, and hurried over, one on each arm like last night, and led her back up to the bedroom.

----

Honestly, I don't know where this came from, but I think I like it more than "Bentos."

Oh, and in case people are wondering, there is indeed more smut to come in this series. Though, even I'm impressed at how quickly I punched this one out.


End file.
